The Synthesis and Nanoformulation Core (SNC) will supply ceramide analogs, acid ceramidase (AC) inhibitors, sphingosine kinase inhibitors, and tamoxifen metabolites essential to the members of this Program Project. In addition, the Core will also provide liposomal formulations of C6-ceramide derivatives, acid ceramidase inhibitors, sphingosine kinase inhibitor SKI-178, and tamoxifen metabolites to the Projects 1, 2, 3, and 4, respectively. Furthermore, the Core will also synthesize [^H] AC inhibitors and [^